The Teardrops In The Song
by SweetGoldStar
Summary: First songfic ever to Taylor Swift's 'Teardrops On My Guitare'. Brennan's POV about her feelings for Booth while he's seeing another girl. Please read and review!


**Hiya folks! My first songfic ever, so I hope it isn't too bad! It's to Taylor Swift's song 'Teardrops on my guitare'. I really like her songs and when I was listening to it Booth and Bren came to mind, this is what came out of it. I slightly changed the lyrics to fit the story. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**As for my other story, The Ex Lover and The New, I'm working on the next chapter, it should be on in a while.**

_Booth looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl they talk about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Brennan is watching Booth, talking to Hodgins and Wendell on the platform. She'd heard a conversation between and Angela and Cam before and from what she could make up out of the few she'd understood, she found she could determine with 99% certainty that Booth had a girlfriend. Probably some beautiful, blonde, tall girl. Of course she would be all that, Booth could have any woman he wanted, Brennan was sure of that. Even though she didn't even know who this girl was, she instantly hated her for taking Booth away from her. She knew she wasn't being fair, it was her own mistake, not the girl's.

_Booth talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
They say he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I can't help but laugh when he looks passed the guys and meets my gaze for a minute. I figure it must look completely ridiculous, that I must look completely insane, standing there laughing with myself, at myself. But frankly I can't get myself to care right now, he's the only one that I care about at this instant, his face is the only thing my eyes are fixed on. I can still hear Cam say how in love he is, well she didn't actually say his name, but only a moment before, they were talking about him. It's only logical to assume that this comment was about him as well. He smiles at me warmly and I wonder if he knows how mesmerizing his eyes are to me.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

All of a sudden I have to retain myself from crying. I just can't start crying here, at the lab with all those people around me. I always swore they'd never see me cry and I refuse to break that promise now. Especially because as far as they know, there's nothing wrong and I don't even want to try to explain as to why I would be crying. And I definitely don't want to explain it to Booth, have him all worried over me, cause right now I think it would make me cry even more.

_Booth walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

As he pats Wendell on the shoulder he comes walking my way. My breath catches in my throat when he looks up and he seems to be wearing his most charming grin, the laughter reaching all the way to his eyes. I can't tear my eyes off of him, his well structured body seemingly looking better in his non-work related clothes and his strong and steady pace approaching. Once again I wish I were that girl, whoever she would turn out to be. And I already know she'll better treat him right, treat him the way he deserves, cause if she doesn't she'll get to deal with me. I'd yell at her for being an idiot, for not seeing how lucky she really was.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Then I become aware of the song that has been stuck in my head all day again. That morning on my way to the Jeffersonian I'd heard it on the radio and I remember feeling sorry for the girl who was singing it as I was listening to the lyrics intently. The song had been playing over and over in my head regularly ever since. How ironic that I felt sorry for the girl's situation while now I found myself in a similar one. It's so ironic I almost start laughing again. But I decide against it, thinking that I've already looked like a complete fool one too many times today. That and the fact that Booth's practically standing before me now and I don't need him to interrogate me about the without a doubt bitter sound my laughter would have.

_So I'll drive home alone, as I'll turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

I feel tired and wonder how long it will be before this day is finally over and I can go home, alone. Hopefully I'll be able to forget about him for a while and get some sleep, but I realize it's a wish that will never come true. I won't be able to forget him, even though he's not physically there, I'll still see his face in my mind and probably in my dreams after sleep finally crept into me. Cause I know I can make out every dark line on his face, every facial construction I know by heart. Only then I notice he's talking to me, telling me that Hodgins and Wendell have to do something and then they'll go and have a drink together. He asks if I'm okay, I just nod and give him a faint smile, of course I'm okay. Aren't I always? He says Hodgins asked Angela and Cam to join them, if I want to join them too? He can tell I'm about to protest and tells me to think about it for a sec, it might be fun, do me some good. When Hodgins waves him over he walks back to the place where he was standing before. I wonder if I should go with them, every chance to be with Booth is a good one, for as long as I still can spend time with him. On the other hand I don't know if I can take it right now. I sigh as I watch him once more, standing in profile for me, talking animatedly with Hodgins.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Even though I'm still not sure I want to hang around him all night I know I'll most certainly go with him, he has this power to convince me just by looking at me. Maybe I should go, now he still wants me too and his girlfriend isn't claiming all of his time yet, cause I have no doubt there'll be a point that he won't have time for me anymore and I already fear that day, knowing that even if I don't want to admit it, that day will break my heart. I didn't hear Cam and Angela walking towards me and I'm startled when they stand behind me and start talking. I find myself asking who the mystery girl is that Booth's so in love with and I curse myself right away for asking. But since there is no turning back now and I see a look passing between my two co-workers I ask if I know her. Angela seems dumbfounded and asks me what I'm talking about. I tell her that she doesn't have to lie, I heard the conversation between them before and there's absolutely no reason why I'm not allowed to know this, I'm his partner after all. Angela immediately blurts out an 'oh no sweetie!' and I just feel confused. Until she tells me that she and Cam were just talking about how obviously Booth's in love with me. I can't stop a genuine smile crossing my lips for the first time that day. Even though there is no girlfriend after all, I know I still wouldn't tell him how I feel. And I know it's stupid cause the girl that I'd imagined might not be here now but eventually she would come along and then it really will be too late. But even so I know I won't find the courage to tell him. I'll go have a drink with them tonight, enjoy being around him, but I'll go home tonight, alone, trying to forget him, trying to find some sleep but only end up meeting him again in my dreams.

_Booth looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

**So that's it people. First I had in mind to let Booth and Brennan talk about this but eventually I decided to end it like the song ends, which is not so good.**

**Please review!!**

**CherryXMe**


End file.
